Social networks are becoming an increasingly popular way for people to stay connected. This increasing popularity of social networks has given rise to social network services that have developed various ways users of the social network can communicate and share information. Users within a social network can send each other messages, view other users' activities and share personal information, including personal photographs and videos. Social networking services can provide a forum for users to remain in close contact despite geographic distance or uncoordinated schedules. Social network users are typically able to adjust the amount and type of information they choose to share and how and with whom that information is shared. However, for users belonging to multiple social networks, it may be difficult for the users to monitor the privacy settings of each social network, remember the different privacy settings of each social network, or even realize that each social network's privacy settings are different.